Loneliness
by The messed up writer
Summary: My wife was killed by some creature, and my baby facehugged, leading me into a depression. I was about to end it all, when someone helped me fight against the creature that killed my family. My name is Daniel Roberts, and this my story. Rated M for dark themes, gore, and language. This is set in the same universe as Fear. Has Yautja X Human romance and lemon, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1:Taken

Chapter 1:Taken

I was awoken by a phone call at what was around 3 am when the attack happened. My mother was calling, and this was apparently the 5th call as I was a heavy sleeper and I had 5 notifications about missed calls. I picked up. "Huh, what do you want, it's 3 am here." I said groggily. She must know this, as she lives in New York, and we have had incidents like this where she forgets what time it is here.

"Daniel, turn on your TV, and go to Fox News now!" She yelled. I could hear explosions and screams of terror in the background.

"What's going on there?!" I yelled. I didn't care about waking up my wife, Sophia.

"What's going on?" She said groggily.

"Honey, get Jack, now." I said. I was running down stairs to the living room, frantically looking for the TV remote. I found it just as Sophia was coming downstairs with our baby boy.

I turned on the TV to see a picture of The Empire State building being destroyed by some ship crashing into it. It then changed to a blonde woman in a red dress in maybe her 30's. "What you are seeing is not a joke, that was an unidentified aircraft destroying the Empire State building in New York City. Everyone, you need to stay inside your homes, lock your doors, and get a weapon if need be. The creatures or aliens coming out of these ships are hostile and attack anything with a heart beat it seems. They are almost indestructible to any type of weapon. Stay away from crashed ships as well. We have learned from the army that their appear to be these other creatures that appear to be black in color, are about 8 feet tall, and extremely hostile. If you see one, God help you. This is Diane Newt, and we will report any new even- OH FUCK! RUN!" The next things we saw was the camera man running with Diane until he dropped the camera and they got cornered against a wall by a tall black skinned creature with a long and sharp tail. It grabbed the camera man and held his head as some sort of second mouth came out and blew a hole in the poor mans head. Diane was crying begging for mercy when the thing began to drag her off camera with her still screaming. The camera then cut to a woman in a news station with her jaw dropped. **I'll be honest, I just copied and pasted the News part from the original story, Fear. I got lazy, and it had to be the same!**

"Mom? Are you ok?" No answer. I looked at my phone to see it saying that the call was lost. 'I hope she's ok.' I thought. I turned off the TV. I then looked at Sophia. "Honey, we need to leave now. Start packing any clothing you can find. I'll get as much food as possible, meet you at the car." I said. She immediately ran upstairs to grab clothes. I went into the kitchen and started grabbing a few bags and loading them up with food. After I actually got every bit of food, which I didn't expect, I made my way to the car. Sophia wasn't there. I loaded up the food and went back into the house, all of a sudden, there was a loud screeching noise, along with screaming. "Sophia!" I said as I ran upstairs, grabbing my bat as I ran up. I ran into Jack's room to see Sophia dying, with her being disemboweled, as I was able to see her large intestine hanging out, and Jack in the hands of the creature on TV. It screeched at me then ran out the broken window, presumably by him, with my son still in his hands. "NO!" I yelled as I ran to the window to see the creature running faster than anything before. He was running towards the Dollar General a few blocks down it looked like. I just remembered Sophia. I ran over to her. "Shit, shit, ok, you're gonna be ok." I lied. She wasn't going to make it, from being a surgeon, I've seen people disemboweled before, and they rarely made it, even when we sedated them and had a clean operating room.

"Don't lie to me, you never were good at it." She said, laughing a little, then coughing up blood. "Get our son back. Please, for me." She said. She then let out one last breath. I checked her pulse. Nothing. She was dead.

"Sophia?" I said with my voice cracking. I was beginning to cry. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I sobbed. After a few minutes of sobbing, I regained my composure. "I will Sophia, I'll get our son back if it's the last thing I do." I said. I went into our bedroom looking for something. I opened my drawer to find my 9mm glock, along with 4 fully loaded clips. I grabbed it all, and proceeded to our car, it was a Jeep. I started up the car and began to drive. 'Don't worry, daddy's coming' I thought as I drove down the direction the monster who killed my wife went.


	2. Chapter 2:Death and Destruction

Chapter 2:Death and Destruction

I was driving for a while, seeing headless and skinned bodies littering the road. What ever did this, they liked collecting things. There were cars littering the road, making it difficult to get to the store. I finally pulled up after 20 minutes of driving. "Don't worry Jack, I'm coming." I said. I grabbed the glock out of my pocket and put the clip in. I cocked back the gun to get a round in the chamber, and turned the safety off. I turned off the car, and grabbed the keys. I entered the store, to hear screams of fear and agony.

"Help me man, please!" I heard a person say, he was attached to the wall by some black bone like structure, in front of him, was an oval object that was open. Next to him on the floor was a spider like thing that was melting. I went over to him ripping off the things holding him to the wall. "Thank you man! Thank you!"

"Have you heard or seen a baby around here?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Here, get everyone out, I'm gonna go search for my son." I said. I walked through the store, seeing people with holes in their chest, and others with those spider things on their face. I was about to accept defeat, that my kid isn't here, when I began to hear crying. "JACK!" I yelled. I started running to the hall he was in, he was in the liquor hall of the store after some searching. "Come on, let's get you out of here." I said. He had the oval thing opened and the dead spider in front of him as well.

"Take the kid, and he will die, and then you will too." I heard a voice say.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I looked to see a woman against the a wall as well. She had a spider thing at her feet, what's with all of these spider things!?

"Those spider things, they implant something in us if it latches to our face. It must be an egg or something. After a few hours, the egg hatches in your chest, and a smaller version of those black monster things pops out, killing you. Believe me, I've had to watch it happen to numerous people." She said. She was eerily calm about what she was saying.

"Why should I believe you?" I said, I was not going to accept that at all. Jack was fine.

"You don't have to believe me at all, but do take this as a warn-AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?!" I said. She was just screaming in agony. After a few seconds, her chest turned red, after a few more seconds, a snake like thing came out. "Oh my god, she was right." I looked at Jack. This can't be happening. "I love you bud. I'm gonna miss you." I began crying. I couldn't let him die like that. He was just a baby! I grabbed the glock out of my pocket and pointed it at his head. "Goodbye Jack." I said.

The store was lit up with a flash of light, and a loud noise, then another.

 **This story got dark real fucking quick. If you want it continued, just say something, this could go two ways, Daniel, the father killed himself and his kid, or he killed the kid, and shot his chest to kill the chestburster. I just felt I had to add the really dark stories after the somewhat light-hearted story known as Fear. But yeah, leave your opinion if you want to see this continue on or not, and don't forget the poll I have set up, it ends by the end of June! Peace**


	3. Chapter 3:An Unlikely Friend

**So I think I got my sleep schedule under control now, and by that I mean I stayed up all night. I feel like shit, but gotta do something or I'll want to sleep badly.**

Chapter 3:An Unlikely Friend

It had been 2 years after the attack. After the events that took place on the first day, I just walked around aimlessly, sunk into a deep depression. I couldn't take it much longer, I was clinging on to life, with a part of me wanting to live, while the other just wanted to end it no matter what. I entered a house, in search of food, or ammo, as more of the creatures that killed my family had attacked me, and a few times, another type attacked me as well. They were 10 feet tall and extremely strong as I've seen them pick up people with one hand without even trying it looked like. I was scavenging for a few minutes, when I heard a noise in what I think was a bedroom. I walked towards to see a shimmering figure, like when you are able to see the air when it's a really hot day. I knew what it was though in front of me, as I have seen them do this before. It began to uncloak, and my fears and hopes were confirmed. I couldn't run, it would easily catch up to me, and I couldn't fight, as I was out of ammo and had no ammo, and punching it was out of the question, I would probably break my knuckles on it's armored face. I was dead one way or another, and I accepted it.

"Well come on! Kill me already! End it!" I screamed. This was it, I felt happy, yet scared of what's on the other side. It just stared at me. I remembered something, they don't kill someone, unless they have a weapon, there's no sport if they can't fight back. I drew my gun, hoping it would react to weapon in it's face. It was empty, but hopefully I could bluff it. It immediately grabbed my wrist and took the gun, it then broke it, and punched me, knocking me out.

"Uhhhhh." I said groggily as I woke up. "Where am I?"

"Your on my ship." A feminine voice said, I got up and looked around to see 10 foot high creature.

"How can I understand you? And why didn't you kill me?" I said. This was extremely odd.

"I had a translator implanted in you, and you didn't pose a threat, just an annoyance." It or she said, as it sounded a lot like a female.

"Please, kill me. I can't take it anymore, just kill me." I begged. I was hoping for an end before I blacked out, and still was. My family was dead, I was nothing.

"Why do you wish to die so much?" She said.

"Because the day you assholes came here, my wife and child was killed by those monsters! I am nothing without them, I want to be with them again." I said bleakly.

She just stared at me after I said those words. "I am sorry for your loss. I too have lost my husband and pup. I share your pain."

"Do you!? Do you know the pain of having to kill your child, in order for them to not die a painful and gruesome death, and promise your spouse in her their dying moments that you would get him back safely?! No you don't." I screamed. I was losing it.

"You have no right to say that ooman!" She raised her voice.

"What're gonna do?! Kill me? Do it! Just fucking do it already!"

"AAHHHHHH!" She roared. She proceeded to throw a skull of some sort directly next to my head, hitting the wall behind me, shattering. "I know what it is like to lose your loved ones. I know what it is like to put your pup out of their misery. I know what it is like to see your mates life drain from their eyes. I know what it is like to lose everything you hold dear." She said. She still steamed with anger, but she was calming down.

I began to sob, I didn't know anymore. I wasn't sure if I wanted to die or live, wither in misery or survive and prosper. "Why am I here, on your ship?"

"Because you have a fighting spirit, I can tell. You wanna die, but you wanna live through this and fight until the bitter end. I respect that with all you have been through."

"So what do you plan on doing with me then?"

"Two things, one, you will stay with me on this ship, and we will kill all of those who killed your family and mine. We will take back this planet, and see if we can't attempt to coexist if we survive. You are a weak species, I will say that, but many of you risk your lives for those you care about, among other things. My kind and I respect that deeply, that you, one of the weakest species on this planet risks your lives for those you care about when you face a much more powerful foe. Like you did with your pup."

"And the second thing?"

"This." She walked up to me, taking off her mask, revealing a grotesque face. She went up to me and planted what I could assume was the equivalent of a kiss. Her mandibles gently brushed my face, as I stood there in shock to what was happening. I began to go with it, as it felt nice. We kept on playing with each others tongues, with hers tasting like spices. She had a snake like one, much longer and thinner than mine. We stood there kissing for an eternity, until she finally stopped. She began to walk towards a door that opened automatically, showing what looked like a bed behind her, with her shaking her hips seductively. She disappeared as the door closed. 'She knows what it is like to lose those she loves. She may help me kill those monsters who took my family away. She may be my only redemption in my life. I love her.' I thought as I walked to the room she went in.


	4. Chapter 4:Pleasure (Lemon Warning)

**Hey guys, if this isn't too good, I'm sorry, I haven't slept in 18 hours, and it's beginning to catch up, so if this is uploaded by like 7 pm for people in the eastern pacific time zone, I passed out. So yeah, I'm trying to stay up so I can be able to sleep at like midnight or 10 pm so I can actually wake up at a normal time like a normal human instead of waking up to the sunset or around 7 pm. Whatever, lets get this shit going. ALSO! Lemon, or smut in this chapter, it was kinda obvious by the ending to the previous chapter. Also, is there a difference to lemon and smut? I don't know, and I can't be bothered to look it up, plus I already have enough fucked up things in my search history, that doesn't need to join 'em at this point in time. Whatever, time to write! Scratch that, this will have to be done when I actually want to, as I'm kinda forcing myself and can't think out anything good for this chapter. I can get one paragraph down and BOOM goes my brain. See ya guys in a few hours probably. Until then, I will do some studying on the smut and see how it may go and stuff. See ya! Alright so I did pass out and now its 4 am. Great. Now I think I can do this. Hopefully.**

Chapter 4:Pleasure

As I entered the room, I was able to see her taking off her armor, revealing a simple leather bra and pair of panties, which she also took off. I began to take off my clothing as well as she walked over to the bed. Once I was done taking my clothing off, I walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her. She began to explore my mouth, going further and further, until her tongue went straight down my throat. I almost gagged at this, but she quickly stopped. "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright, that just caught me off guard." I said. I began to plant kisses down her neck until I reached her breasts. I pinched one while I sucked on the other, earning moans of pleasure out of her. She seemed to be enjoying this immensely, as I began to smell something, presumably from her slit. I stopped, and began to kiss down to her slit, with the smell of something I couldn't describe getting stronger. I stuck a finger in, earning a long series of moans and gasps for air from the pleasure. I stuck another in, very slowly, making her a bit agitated.

"I NEED YOU NOW!" She screamed through ragged breathes. I decided to comply since she was ready as well. I pulled out my fingers and inserted my throbbing member. I was instantly greeted by an intense pleasure, making me and her start giving moans of pleasure. I started to slowly move back and forth, increasing the speed a bit, with her doing the same to earn the most amount of pleasure we could get. We began to move extremely fast until I could feel like I was about to climax, and from the sounds of it, she was too. I gave one final thrust, and that was it. I could feel myself cumming, and a splash of juices on my waist and member. She began to practically scream in pleasure. I collapsed right next to her on the bed, both of us gasping for air and exhausted. A sudden question popped up in my mind.

"I just realized something." I barely was able to say that. She looked over at me and had a look like she knew the question.

"We don't know each others names." She said, a little better than I was able to talk, but still trying to get air.

"Yup." I said simply. "My name is Daniel Roberts, yours?"

"My name is Setg'in (Again, had to look up names, and now I have full access to Yautja language. Yay. Her name means deadly. (Se-Ch-In, I think that's how it would be pronounced.))." She said. "It means deadly." She said.

"I have no doubt about that." I said. "We should probably get some rest." I said.

"Yes." She put simply. We began to get under the covers of her ridiculously soft bed. When I got under the covers, I felt my eyes closing already. I was out before I knew it.

 **Hey guys, it's 8:30 here, it took a full day to complete this. I have some bad writers block right now for this. I think I'm gonna do a bit more in my story "Love." It should actually catch up a few days to be around the same time as the next few chapters, it may already be in sync with times, I don't know, I just wing it when it comes to these stories, maybe that's what everyone does, just wings it. Meh, whatever, you guys like this? It was awkward as all pauk (fuck) to write the sex scene. It's harder to write than you think, and compared to other stories I read, it was pretty shit. But the stories I write will never be mainly focused on sex, hopefully, unless I really want to, so sex scenes will probably never be that good made by me, hell, I was thinking of copying the sex scene from the story "Her Prey," but I convinced myself to not do that. Anyway, my author notes have gotta be longer than the actual chapter now, so I'm gonna stop now, see ya!**

 **Peace**


	5. Chapter 5:Yeah, I know, been some time

**Wassup everyone, so... it's been a while since I have updated huh? Well, I thought this version sucked MAJOR ASS. So I'm gonna rewrite it. I may get rid of the lemons in the original version, because after I wrote that, I just felt like it ruined the story. I will keep it in if someone can write a better one, I don't care how you tell me how to make it better, either by commenting or by PMing me, just tell me how to make better lemons, same goes for Xenomorph and Human lemons, because I almost did one a few days ago in 'The Travel,' but got rid of it before I uploaded it. I felt it was going to make the story turn into this, where I just don't know how to continue, that and it would probably suck if I wrote it. Anyway, keep an eye out for a rewrite of this, hell, it's more of a reboot at this point. So gimme a while, and I'll have a longer, and more fleshed out chapter and rewrite thing made set up. Now if you'll excuse me, it's 7:30 A.M., and I've done too damn good on my sleep schedule to royally fuck it more than it already has been fucked up.**

 **Peace**


End file.
